


[Podfic of] Normal Enough

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Five times Cam was a little left of center, and one time Eric beat him to the punch.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Normal Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Normal Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604240) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> Cover art by duckgirlie. Beta listen by takola.

Length: 13:36

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Normal%20Enough.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Normal%20Enough.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
